Supernatural Glee
by rayne4real
Summary: glee isnt its normal,usual self...this is aout how the mickenly students have identities that noone else but them and their family knows about
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Day Before Destruction**

_**Brittany P.O.V**_

**Skipping down the hallways, as I look left to right the walls were covered with darkness. Mickenly is not its usual rainbows and unicorns or flowers and butterflies; it's more like a never-ending nightmare. **

**I quickly clutched ahold of my knight and shining armor Santana Lopez. Everyone thinks she's a bad person when she's really not. She tells the truth and never lies. I feel like she's the only one who truly understands me and treats me my age, while everyone treats me like I'm five. When I'm with her I feel mature and loved.**

**Well let's head to the funniest class in this darkest place….Glee Club. Everyone's singing and dancing, as I'm walking into a class of rainbows and unicorns. **

_**Santana P.O.V**_

**"Look I know Rachel's nose looks like a beak, but come on" said Santana. "Don't you guys think that trouty mouth over there hasn't thought of getting a mouth reduction? Or Artie removing his legs since he can't use them anyways and poor Tina over here about getting her eye's deslanted. But you guys are so worried about Mrs. Berry." Santana explained.**

**"I actually like the way my eyes are and you're being rude" yelled, Tina. **

**"Oh please, you guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious." Santana said in a calm voice.**

**"Santana, Get out Now!" yelled Will. **

**I walked out furiously into the hallway, as I heard Brittany running behind me.**

**"Santana wait, don't go!" Brittany yelled**

**"Why? I try really, really hard to be honest with people when I think they suck, you know? No one gets It, it's hard." Cried, Santana.**

**Brittany was trying her best to make Santana smile again but nothing was working. She never liked to see anyone one said or not smiling. she was just that type of person.**

**Quinn P.O.V**

**Its realy tough being head cheerleader and everyone looks up to you and expects you to be rude to anyone andeveryone. I mean yes i can be a little men but, thats because they deserve it but, I changed. I joined glee club so I can be with all my friends, but the problem is Sue. For some odd reason she doesn't like the glee club and , She spends the whole day trying to figure out ways to destroy them. That's also another reason why i joined but, to be honest i really like it here it's different,fun and unique.**

** "Okay guys, so today is the day all the new comers audition to join and im going to need your help. Auditions will be tomarrow."**

**(Everybody gasp in shock and Will continues.) " Look I know what you're thinking, why have auditions on halloween, well i wanted to show you that the rumor is false. There is no such things as ghost, warewoflves, or vampire or even whitches."  
(bell rings and everyone heads home nervous and scared about the newbies who's coming to audition)**


	2. How It All Began

_Rachel Berry's Diary_

_11/12/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_School wasn't so bad today. I only got slushied twice today by Puckerman and by the head cheer captian Mrs. Quinn Fabray. I don't really understand why we have these clicks like the Jocks,Cheerleaders, where i belong the Geeks. I guess its just how highschool work now a days. Yesterday we had auditions for glee club. A girl named Marley Rose is in it now, she's really good too. Also i saw my cruch today **Finn Hudson**. He is so cute only if he wasnt dating Quinn i would sure love to ddate him i mean isn't he everygirls dream? Well, guess i'll go now. _

_Love,_

_Rachel Berry_

Signs with a star next to her name. Raxhel closes her book and walks to her locker. She sees santana and quinn and hurries along. Not paying attention she accidentally bumped into finn. " Im so sorry, i-i." she stoped in amazment and glazed into his brown eyes.  
" It's ok you didn't mean to" replied Finn. He handed her books and smiled. Then he was on his way. I couldn't believe it he talked to me and he smiled. A burst of energy and excitment was rushing through my body.


End file.
